tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Wedding Smashers" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
19:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START -- 19:01 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the first class cabin, where Team Amazon are seen sitting at a table eating eggs and toast* 19:01 <+Courtney13> *sigh* Great. 19:01 <+Courtney13> Same old eggs and toast, same old chair, same old BORING team. 19:01 <@Heather13> If you're so bored, why don't you quit the show? 19:01 <@Heather13> I mean, we ALL know you aren't going to win anyway. :3 19:02 <+Courtney13> Oh, cram it, Heather. 19:02 <+Courtney13> Whether you like it or not, that million is still going to land in my precious hands. 19:02 <+Courtney13> Not anywhere near YOUR nasty alligator skin. :@ 19:02 <@Heather13> :o 19:02 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Whoa whoa, guys! What's with all the fighting? :( 19:02 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: We should be cherishing these last moments, not wrecking them! 19:03 <+Courtney13> What do you mean "last moments"? 19:03 <@Heather13> PLEASE tell me you and Tyler aren't planning on hijacking the plane and kicking us all out for your private honeymoon. 19:03 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Our honeymoon wouldn't be on a plane. We're going to go to Florida to visit Tyler's aunt Pearl and-- 19:03 <+Courtney13> Um, I think she was being sarcastic. >.> 19:03 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Ohhhh. *snorts* Well, I'll SURE miss that humor, Heather! 19:03 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: After all, the teams are MERGING today. :D 19:04 <@Heather13> They ARE?! 19:04 <+Courtney13> THEY ARE? :o 19:04 <+Tyler|> Wait. 19:04 <+Tyler|> How do you know that? :| @Sierra 19:04 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Chomps on egg* DUH. 19:05 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Being a third-generation Chris McLean scholar, I know everything about Chris! 19:05 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Every time the teams are about to merge, he puts three extra shots of cream into his coffee instead of the usual four. :3 19:05 <@Heather13> That's... oddly specific. 19:05 <@Heather13> But hey, I'll take it. :D 19:05 <+Courtney13> (conf) Finally! I've been waiting to get off this team for WEEKS now. With Team Amazon dissolved, I can finally rally enough people to help me vote off Heather. *snickers* 19:06 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to outside of the plane in Niagara Falls, where the contestants are seen being approached by Chris* 19:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Morning, folks! Hope you all slept well. 19:06 <+Justin|> Seriously? 19:06 <+Justin|> You have no idea what economy class has done to my back. >_> 19:06 <+Alejandro> Feeling a little... rigid, Justin? 19:06 <+Alejandro> Perhaps you just don't stretch enough. I feel perfectly fine. :) 19:07 <+Justin|> Oh yeah? 19:07 <+Justin|> I wonder why. Think it had anything to do with that massage you got in the middle of our Hollywood challenge? :@ 19:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Whoaaa, looks like there's TENSION on Team Mini Me. 19:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Save that for later; first I wanna explain the challenge. :D 19:07 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the contestants and Chris standing below the stage of a casino concert hall* 19:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Welcome to Niagara Falls, Ontario. Or if you're American, it's also in New York. 19:08 <+Geoff|> Hey, we went there! :o 19:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Yes, Geoff. Yes, we did. :| 19:08 <@ChrisMcLean> The Falls is the jewel in Canada's crown, and one of the top ten natural wonders in the world. 19:08 <@ChrisMcLean> It's also known for its fabulous casino, which we're standing in right now! :3 19:09 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Pffft, this doesn't look like a casino. 19:09 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Where all the slot machines? The blackjack tables? 19:09 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: The... 19:09 <@ChrisMcLean> This is actually the casino CONCERT hall, Duncan. 19:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Remember, you're all underage! Not allowed on the gambling floor. 19:09 <+Courtney13> At least some of us ACT our age. >.> @Duncan 19:10 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Hey, excuse me for not acting like a big uptight loser all the time. 19:10 <+Courtney13> Well, EXCUSE me. 19:10 <+Courtney13> But ONE of us has to be the adult here. >.> 19:10 <@ChrisMcLean> We already HAVE an adult, Courtney. :@ 19:10 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Yeah! Chris is the most mature of all of us. 19:10 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Aren't you, Chris? 19:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Actually, Sierra, I wasn't talking about me. xD 19:11 <@ChrisMcLean> I was talking about the OTHER adult. 19:11 <@ChrisMcLean> *snickers* HIT IT. 19:11 * Blaineley| walks onstage holding a mic and begins rapping. 19:11 <@Blaineley|> Blain-Blain-Blain-Blain-Blainerific is my name! 19:12 <@Blaineley|> Dishing dirt is my game. 19:12 <@Blaineley|> Invading your TV with my Blainelicious frame! 19:12 <@Heather13> She's BACK?! 19:12 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Oh crap... 19:12 <@Blaineley|> I'm fa-fa-famous. Famous! 19:13 <+Courtney13> This is SO against the rules! 19:13 <+Courtney13> Does Chris think we're a bunch of fools? 19:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Rules? This ain't no Sunday School! 19:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Miss Thang up there's a rating's jewel! 19:13 <@Blaineley|> Bla-Blainerific! 19:13 <@Heather13> M-M-Make me si-ick! @Blaineley 19:14 <@Blaineley|> I'm fa-fa-famous. Famous! 19:14 <+Alejandro> *covering ears* STOP. 19:14 <@ChrisMcLean> *music stops abruptly* 19:14 <+Alejandro> I can't bare to hear this garbage any longer! 19:14 <@Blaineley|> Whoaaa, TESTY much? >.> 19:14 <@Blaineley|> Besides, the producers ASKED me to sing! They said my voice was very versatile. :3 19:15 <+Courtney13> You've been talking to the producers now? 19:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Blaineley likes 'em! And they like Blaineley. 19:15 <@ChrisMcLean> She brings the drama, after all. And as long as she's not taking over my job, hey, I'm fine with her re-joining. 19:15 <@Blaineley|> So wait, hold the phone. 19:15 <@Blaineley|> Which one of these lame teams am I on anyways? PLEASE don't tell me you're going to stick me back with Team Chris, those guys were terrible! 19:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Actually, I just announced the merge. So there's NO teams anymore. 19:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Say goodbye to the Amazons, and my favorite team EVER, Team I Am So Hunky Dory Dreamy HOT. :) 19:16 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: You really are. :3 19:16 <@ChrisMcLean> And now it's time for today's challenge! 19:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Chef, bring out the slot machine. 19:16 * ChefHatchet appears onstage wearing a pink dress and pushes out a large slot machine. 19:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Since we ARE in the honeymoon capital of the world, I thought it'd be cool to drop some ARRANGED MARRIAGES on you guys. 19:17 <+Geoff|> What?! 19:17 <+Geoff|> I can't marry any of these girls! 19:17 <+Courtney13> Hey, we're not that bad. >.> 19:17 <+Geoff|> That's not what I meant, I... 19:17 <+Geoff|> I just can't do that to Lindsay. :( 19:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Don't worry, Geoff, it's only for a challenge. Curious to know how it works? 19:18 <@Heather13> Um, not really. 19:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Awesome! So, here are the rules. 19:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Each girl will pull the lever to determine which dude will be her husband for today's challenge. 19:18 <@ChrisMcLean> The pair will then make their way to the top of Niagara Falls, where the winning team will be awarded invincibility. 19:19 <+Courtney13> That sounds pretty easy. 19:19 <@Duncan|Sierra> (Conf) D: If I can win this challenge, I can make sure Courtney's butt is booted out of the plane. I just hope it isn't her I'm stuck with. :s 19:19 <@Blaineley|> (conf) Now that I'm back in the game, I need some sort of strategy to vote off Alejandro. He's trouble and I can tell! This entire GAME is trouble. Heck, what kind of TV show doesn't have a makeup department? :@ 19:19 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to all of the male contestants being pushed into the slot machine by Chef* 19:19 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Hey, watch it! 19:19 <+Justin|> Ouch! 19:20 <+Alejandro> Owww. :( 19:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Sierra, you're up first! 19:20 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Crosses fingers and runs to the lever* 19:20 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Please be Tyler, please be Tyler! 19:20 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Pulls lever* 19:20 <@ChrisMcLean> And Sierra has selected... 19:21 * Alejandro comes sliding down. 19:21 <@ChrisMcLean> Alllejan- 19:21 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: O-O 19:21 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: NO. 19:21 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: NONONONO, NO! 19:21 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Slams door as Alejandro attempts to squeeze through* 19:22 * Alejandro gets hand stuck in door. 19:22 <+Alejandro> AYYYYY, PLEASE! 19:22 <+Alejandro> Por favor, I'm stuck! 19:22 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: I'M NOT LETTING YOU OUT. 19:22 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: I WANT MY TYLERKINS. :-@ 19:22 * Heather13 walks over to Sierra and puts a hand on her shoulder. 19:23 <@Heather13> Sierra! I can take him... 19:23 <@Heather13> Uhhh... if you WANT... 19:23 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: :o OH, YES! 19:23 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! :D 19:23 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Opens door* 19:23 * Alejandro falls out of the door and onto the stage. 19:24 <+Alejandro> *incoherent grumbling* x_o 19:24 * Heather13 snickers. 19:24 <@Heather13> (conf) Seeing Alejandro like that... helpless and WEAK... just reminded me what I'm up against. He may TALK a big game, but I will ALWAYS be on top! Hmph. :@ 19:24 <+Alejandro> (conf) Heather thinks she can play me. Ha! She's forgetting that I've still got Courtney and her wrapped around my finger... and I'm not letting them go anytime soon. ;) 19:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, okay. 19:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Sierra, you may choose a new groom. QUICKLY, please. 19:25 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Pulls lever* 19:25 <+Tyler|> *comes sliding out of the door* 19:25 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: :o 19:25 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: EEEEEEEEEEEEE! 19:25 <+Tyler|> :D:D:D:D:D 19:25 <+Courtney13> *sigh* Can you two idiots step aside and let someone ELSE have a turn? 19:26 * Courtney13 walks over to the slot machine. 19:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Uh, Courtney, I wouldn't do that. 19:26 <+Courtney13> Why not?! :@ 19:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Because the next person that's supposed to come out is... 19:26 * Courtney13 pulls lever. 19:26 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Falls out of the slot machine* 19:27 <@ChrisMcLean> ... DUNCAN! 19:27 <+Courtney13> NO! :o 19:27 <+Courtney13> I change my mind! 19:27 <+Courtney13> I change my MIND. 19:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Too late. You already chose him. :3 19:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, Courtney. ;) 19:28 <+Courtney13> Oh, great! 19:28 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Stands up and brushes self off* >~> 19:28 <+Courtney13> Looks like your posture hasn't improved in the SLIGHTEST. 19:28 <+Courtney13> Big shocker. 19:28 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Oh yeah? Well it looks like your big mouth hasn't gotten any smaller either. :@ 19:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Next up, it's BLAINELEY! 19:27 * Blaineley| struts over to the slot machine and pulls the lever. 19:27 <+Justin|> *falls out of the door* 19:27 <@Blaineley|> <3 19:27 <@Blaineley|> (conf) I've always thought that tall drink of water Justin was a TOTAL hunk. But I can't say that on TV because I could get arrested. Oh well! ^-^ 19:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright well, I guess that means we've got our couples. 19:27 <+Geoff|> *flies out of the slot machine with Trent* 19:28 <+Geoff|> What about me and Trent?! D: 19:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Uhhh, I dunno. I didn't really predict an uneven gender ratio. 19:28 <@ChrisMcLean> You guys could just go together if you want... 19:28 <+Geoff|> :o 19:28 <+Geoff|> NICE. 19:28 <+Geoff|> (conf) I was totally psyched when Chris told me I could go with Trent. I mean, if I'm with a dude for the challenge, it isn't TECHNICALLY cheating, right? Lindsay knows I like girls. And even if I didn't, Trent's not really my type. :s 19:29 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the top of Niagara Falls, where the girls (and Trent) are seen standing on a platform wearing white bridal gowns* 19:29 <@Blaineley|> *snickers to self* @Trent 19:29 <+Justin|> Nice dress dude. xD 19:29 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Laughs hysterically* 19:29 <+Courtney13> Oh, shut UP. You're all completely immature! 19:29 <+Courtney13> If it helps, Trent, I think it suits you. :3 19:30 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Yeah, it definitely suits him! 19:30 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Continues laughing* 19:30 * Heather13 rolls eyes. 19:30 <@Heather13> (conf) For once, I actually AGREE with Courtney; ALL of the boys on this show are childish. Man, am I glad to be partnered with Alejandro... *brief pause* ... um, not because I LIKE him! Because he's mature. And MANLY. I MEAN--*cuts out* 19:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Today, each spouse has to carry their love across the gorge on THAT shaky tightrope. Once you're at the end, you'll have to clear customs! 19:30 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Wait a minute. 19:31 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: What happened to "arrive first and you win"? >~> 19:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Yeahhh, we decided that wasn't interesting enough. 19:31 <@ChrisMcLean> So we changed it. :D 19:31 <+Alejandro> How... unpredictable of you, Chris. 19:31 <@ChrisMcLean> I know. Don't ya just love it? ;) 19:31 <@ChrisMcLean> On the other side, Chef will be waiting for you in a booth. Reach him and you're golden. 19:32 <@Blaineley|> Okay, so there's no makeup people. But you have to have stunt doubles SOMETIMES, right? 19:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Nope. 19:32 <@ChrisMcLean> It's all real here, Blaineley, unlike that face of yours. >.> 19:32 <@Blaineley|> :o 19:32 <@Blaineley|> What?! I've never had plastic surgery. 19:32 <@ChrisMcLean> *crickets chirp* 19:33 <@Blaineley|> ... 19:33 <@Blaineley|> Okay, maybe a MINOR nosejob, but it was for a deviated septum. :@ 19:33 <@Heather13> Can we move ON already? 19:33 <@Heather13> I wanna go first. :@ 19:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Well then, thanks for volunteering, Heather. 19:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Especially since I forgot to mention that we stocked the water below with hungry, HUNGRY sharks! 19:34 <@Heather13> Wait, WHAT?! O_O 19:34 <+Courtney13> Too late to go back now. 19:34 <+Courtney13> Nice knowing ya, Heath. 19:34 <@Heather13> UGH. >.> 19:34 <+Alejandro> No problem, Chris. 19:34 <+Alejandro> I'll have 'er back in no time! 19:35 * Alejandro picks Heather up and starts walking across the tightrope. 19:35 <@Heather13> Whoa-whoaaa! 19:35 <+Courtney13> Bye, Alejandro! 19:35 * Courtney13 blows a kiss to Alejandro. 19:35 * Alejandro winks back at her. 19:35 <@Heather13> :o 19:36 <@Heather13> :@ 19:36 * Alejandro turns back and sees Heather glaring at him. 19:36 <+Alejandro> What? :| 19:36 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Sierra carrying Tyler across the tightrope* 19:36 <+Tyler|> Uhhh, isn't the groom supposed to hold the bride?! 19:36 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Not when you're as devoted as I am, hubby wubby. :3 19:37 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Ooh, look! SHARKS. 19:37 <+Tyler|> :o 19:37 <+Tyler|> SIERRA! DON'T LOOK DOWN! 19:37 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Oh, it's fiiine. xD 19:37 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: I'm not afraid of heights. *looks down* 19:37 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: O_O 19:38 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: WHOA, WOW, WAAAHHH! 19:38 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Falls off the tightrope* 19:38 <+Tyler|> AHHHHHHHHHHHH! 19:38 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Duncan carrying Courtney across the tightrope* 19:38 <+Courtney13> Go faster! 19:38 <+Courtney13> We need to catch up to Alejandro and Heather. :@ 19:39 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: I'm GOING as fast as I can, snot-breath! 19:39 <+Courtney13> SNOT-BREATH? 19:39 <+Courtney13> At least I don't have MOHAWK dandruff! 19:39 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Hey, it's not my fault YOU made me switch to organic shampoo on our second date. 19:39 <+Courtney13> That's because your old one smelled like CAT VOMIT. >.> 19:39 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Growls* 19:40 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Alejandro carrying Heather across the tightrope* 19:40 <@Heather13> I'm telling you, Courtney is BAD news. We need to vote her off! 19:40 <+Alejandro> No, we need to vote off Justin. 19:40 <@Heather13> WHY him? He's not even a THREAT now that everyone hates him! 19:40 <@Heather13> And plus, Courtney is smart. 19:40 <@Heather13> She's probably playing you. :@ 19:41 <+Alejandro> I can safely guarantee that she isn't. 19:41 <+Alejandro> But thanks for the advice. 19:41 <+Alejandro> Regardless, Justin will be getting my vote tonight. 19:41 <@Heather13> But I want her gone NOW. >.> 19:41 <@Heather13> NOW, NOW, NOW! *starts kicking* 19:42 <+Alejandro> O_O 19:42 <+Alejandro> *loses balance* WHOA. 19:42 <+Alejandro> WHOAAA! *falls off tightrope* 19:42 <@Heather13> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! 19:42 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Justin carrying Blaineley across the tightrope* 19:42 <@Blaineley|> That's right, carry me! Like a princess! 19:43 <+Justin|> Arent princesses supposed to be dainty and y'know, uh... 19:43 <+Justin|> LIGHT? >.> 19:43 <@Blaineley|> What did you just call me?! 19:43 <@Blaineley|> I'm only ninety pounds! 19:43 <@Blaineley|> (conf) Okay, so I'm not REALLY ninety pounds. But hey, it's TELEVISION, people! Contour well enough and you look ten pounds skinnier. I learned that from Josh. ;) 19:43 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Duncan carrying Courtney across the tightrope* 19:44 <+Courtney13> Look! I see Geoff and Trent ahead of us! 19:44 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Yeah, I can see them too. >~> 19:44 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Your point? 19:44 <+Courtney13> My POINT is that we need to work together to sabotage them. 19:44 <+Courtney13> If you step on the rope at just the right angle... 19:44 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: SERIOUSLY? :| 19:45 <+Courtney13> What?! >.> 19:45 <+Courtney13> I may like Geoff and Trent, but I want to win as much as you do! 19:45 <+Courtney13> Besides, stomp hard enough and we might be able to knock off Justin and Blaineley too. 19:45 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: And if WE fall off instead? >~> 19:45 <+Courtney13> Then it's a loss for both of us. 19:45 <+Courtney13> But would you rather have THEM win? 19:46 <@Duncan|Sierra> (Conf) D: Courtney raises a good point. And hey, even if we DID lose, I'd still be able to boot her off. If we won, I'd get a free ticket into first class, PLUS invincibility. It's a win-win either way. 19:46 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: ... >:D 19:46 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Stomps on the rope, causing it to wobble* 19:46 <@Blaineley|> :o 19:46 <+Justin|> O_O 19:46 <+Geoff|> :| 19:47 <+Courtney13> Come on, Duncan. Harder! 19:47 <+Courtney13> STOMP HARDER. :@ 19:47 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Stomps on the rope with all his force, causing the other two teams to fall off* 19:47 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Reaches the end of the tightrope* 19:47 <@ChrisMcLean> And the winners are... Duncan and Courtney! 19:48 <+Courtney13> :o 19:48 <+Courtney13> Yes! 19:48 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Drops Courtney on the platform* 19:48 <+Courtney13> OW. >.> 19:48 <+Alejandro> (conf) *maniacal laugh, wipes tear away* Ah, classic. And now that Courtney has immunity, I can convince Heather to vote for Justin. I know exactly what he's been up to, and I'm putting a stop to it right now. 19:49 <@ChrisMcLean> -- BARF BAG CEREMONY -- 19:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Duncan and Courtney have immunity! Everyone else is fair game. 19:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Now, time to start handing out these barf bags. Let's see... 19:49 <@ChrisMcLean> ... one for Duncan! *throws barf bag to Duncan* 19:49 <@ChrisMcLean> One for Courtney! *throws barf bag to Courtney* 19:50 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Grabs barf bag* 19:50 * Courtney13 catches hers and smiles. 19:50 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Seeya in first class tonight, Princess. ;) 19:50 <+Courtney13> :o 19:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Next, Sierra and Tyler! 19:50 * ChrisMcLean tosses Sierra and Tyler barf bags. 19:50 <+Tyler|> Yea-yuh!!! 19:51 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Eeeee, yes! 19:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Trent, Geoff, Alejandro, and Heather! You're all safe. 19:51 * ChrisMcLean tosses barf bags to all of them. 19:51 <@Blaineley|> :o 19:51 <@Blaineley|> Wait! That means... 19:51 <@Blaineley|> I'm in the bottom two? I'VE NEVER BEEN IN THE BOTTOM TWO. :@ 19:52 <+Justin|> Uh, Blaineley? You got voted off last time remember. 19:52 <+Justin|> Judging by the look on Chris's face, it looks like its time to head out. :/ 19:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Indeed, Justin. 19:52 <@ChrisMcLean> It IS time to head out. 19:52 * ChrisMcLean tosses the final barf bag to Blaineley. 19:53 <@ChrisMcLean> YOUR time, that is! xD 19:53 <@Blaineley|> :D 19:53 <+Justin|> WHAT? N-n-no! D: 19:53 <+Justin|> This is impossible, this has to be a mistake... who would even want me gone! 19:53 <+Courtney13> I certainly didn't vote you off. 19:53 <+Geoff|> Yeah man, neither did I. 19:54 * Alejandro whistles. 19:54 <+Justin|> Wait a minute. YOU! @Al 19:54 <+Justin|> You did this! 19:54 <@Heather13> We don't have time for this. 19:54 <@Heather13> Send him HOME already. :@ 19:54 <+Justin|> I know for a fact that Alejandro is not who he says he is! >_> 19:55 <+Justin|> He lied to Bridgette, turned Team Victory against Leshawna! 19:55 <+Justin|> He even told Gwen about the Trentney kiss. :@ 19:55 <+Courtney13> We have a couple name now? o_o 19:55 <+Alejandro> :| 19:55 <@Blaineley|> I can confirm that ALL of that is true. >.> 19:55 <@Blaineley|> Last time, after I got booted thanks to Alejerko, I did a little research into our mysterious Latin loverboy over here. 19:56 <+Alejandro> I assure you, none of this is true. 19:56 <+Alejandro> Besides, you couldn't possibly find anything compromising on m- 19:56 <@Blaineley|> YOU were the one responsible for Sadie's elimination! 19:56 <@Blaineley|> And YOU dropped the anvil back in Egypt. 19:56 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: O-O 19:56 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Wait a minute, YOU sunk our boat and blamed it on Sadie? >~> 19:57 <+Courtney13> He's a total sham. :@ 19:57 <+Geoff|> Aw, dude! 19:57 <+Geoff|> What ELSE have you done behind our backs? :@ 19:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, wouldn't you like to know. xD 19:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Unfortunately, Justin, your time here is up. 19:58 <+Justin|> Fine. But after I go... 19:58 <+Justin|> Remember - Alejandro is NOT to be trusted! 19:58 <+Justin|> *takes parachute and hops off the plane* 19:58 <+Justin|> WHOAAAAAAA! 19:58 <+Courtney13> (conf) Trusting Alejandro was a BIG mistake on my part. Heather can have him; he's almost as much of a slimeball as she is! From now on, I'm keeping my eyes on the prize... and keeping my ARMS wrapped all over Trent. *romantic sigh* <3 19:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Now that Alejandro's been exposed as a fraud, will he be the next one to drop out of the plane? 19:59 <@ChrisMcLean> And who's staying in the game? 19:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Tune in to find out next time, on another awe-inspiring episode... 19:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Of GLOBAL! 19:59 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA!!! 20:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- W W W